


How To Tease Your Girlfriend

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: InFAMOUS: First Light, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetch and Jenny moved in together and Jenny has a special surprise for her beloved, something that Fetch had always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tease Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, here's my new fanfiction about Fetch and Jenny, and somehow I really think I am the only one who ships them xD Nevertheless, enjoy reading it, tell me if you like it!!

“Don’t open your eyes before I tell you!”, Jenny said and pulled Fetch with her to the new living room, which wasn’t even completely furnished by now. The girls just moved in a week ago and for they were both working, the flat was more of a chaos than anything else, but they just didn’t had the time to clean all that mess up by now. Of course, Jenny had already rigged up her computers and electronic stuff, but the rest of the flat was still missing some furniture like a proper couch, or a few shelves, or a kitchen… And nevertheless, Jenny had decided to fulfil one of Fetch’s deepest wishes before they finished all the rest.

“Are those eyes still closed?”, Jenny asked again and Fetch nodded, leering a little, for she already pictured her girlfriend in some kind of provocative lingerie, just waiting for the violet-haired girl to undress her, but actually Jenny had something completely different for her.

“Come on, hurry! I already have a goddamn lady-boner.”, Fetch replied and Jenny just laughed, somehow knowing that the Conduit-Girl had thought of something else.

“I am really sorry to dissapoint you, but I guess sex has to wait.”, she replied and opened the door of the small pet carrier, pulling out a little cat and just handed it over to Fetch, who almost squeaked in delightment.

“Can I open my eyes now?”, she asked happily as she heard the little cat meowing and slowly started petting it.

“Sure, go for it.”, Jenny replied and smiled as she saw the happy grin on her girlfriends face, while she slowly opened her eyes, looking at the small burma cat which she always wanted to have. It had mostly white fur but dark paws, tail and ears and steel-blue eyes that looked at Fetch for a moment, before they just started observing their new home.

“Oh damn, that is actually better than sex! Thank you, Jen! Oh god, best present ever!”, the Lasergirl told her and started cuddling the little cat, so happy to finally have it.

“Guess I picked the right one. Glad you like it, darling.”, the dark-haired replied and walked a little closer to her girlfriend, gently kissed her cheek and put her arm around Fetch’s back, while the violet-haired was still petting the little cat.

“Do you already have a name for it?”, Jenny asked eventually and Fetch just sighed as she remembered that it was her brother who had actually promised her to buy that little cat.

“I wanna name it Brent. After my brother, you know?”, she asked her girlfriend and Jenny nodded, gently smiling at Fetch. She knew that Brent still was a tricky subject and didn’t even mention that this cat was actually female.

“Sounds good to me.”, she replied instead and kissed Fetch again, this time on her lips, pulling her closer while she also started to pet their new little family member.

“Would you mind letting that cat explore his new home while I abduct you to the bedroom for a moment? I also bought something else you might wanna see.”, Jenny then added and bit her lips as she saw Fetch leering at her again. It was too easy to distract the violet-haired.

“Oh, and what would that might be?”, Fetch asked and Jenny just started laughing again, for she knew exactly what her girlfriend expected now.

“Actually I bought a new shelf for your books. Sorry.”, she then said and Fetch just grunted and rolled her eyes. That was not what she had expected, but okay, there was still a small chance that she would get what she needed anyway.

“You suck!”, Fetch replied and kissed Jenny again, slowly realizing how easy it was for the dark-haired to manipulate the Conduit-Girl, but she didn’t actually mind.

“Carrots and sticks, my love. I just love teasing you a little.”, she replied and kissed Fetch on her cheek before she just pulled her over to the bedroom to finally give her what she actually wanted~


End file.
